The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs.
One such use of the Internet is to allow people to videoconference with each other. As videoconferencing adds a video component to a communication session, such communication sessions tend to be more enjoyable for the participants. Unfortunately, videoconferencing requires communication channels that have comparatively high bandwidth. Further complicating the situation is that in many developing countries, such high-bandwidth communication channels are rare, often resulting in videoconference performance that is less than desirable.